plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Friendly Zombie
Written by Drek Characters Current characters *Xanfar (Snow Pea) *Arglaxx (Peashooter) *Anna (Sunflower) *Antares (Gatling Pea) *Redux (Friendly Zombie, which is actually a Winter Melon) Upcoming characters *Dr. Zomboss *Incinerator Zombie *Deadeye Mine Zombie *Mungo the Gargantuar *Dropship Zombie *Artillery Zombie *Evil Xanfar *Evil Arglaxx *Evil Anna *Evil Antares *Evil Redux *Human Prisoners Locations Lawn *Frontyard Plants House *Living room *Arglaxx's bedroom *Antares' bedroom *Redux's house-helicopter Upcoming Place: Hoverreaction Facility *Zombie Training Room *Doctor's Office (Dr. Zomboss) *Zombie Cloning Room *Zombie Armory Room *Zombie Lab *Zombie ZomBotany Lab *Prison Story Tuesday, January 15, 2013 on the Plants House in Miami, Florida... Anna:Hey guys, a zombie is outside! Let's kill it! They get out from their house. Arglaxx:Surrender, or you'll die! Antares:It doesn't work, they are mindless! Xanfar: Then just kill it! Redux: Hey, stop! I'm not your enemy! I just wanna become friendly with you all! Arglaxx:Oh, ok then, let's get in! In the house... Anna:What's your name? Redux:I am Redux. Yeah you know, I'm got zombified. Antares:It's OK, they are all idiots that won't stop invading our house! Xanfar:Yeah you right. Arglaxx:everybody, let's get in my room! On Arglaxx's room... Arglaxx:Here, you all can play games, I have so much console, starting from Nintendo DS to PlayStation Vita! Oh yeah, I also have 5 PCs for private browsing! All (except Arglaxx): Wow, so much things here! This is our first time we see your room's interior! 30 minutes later... Antares: Ya all wanna know my room? Get in my room! On Antares' room... Antares: Here, I have so much gadgets, like iPhone, iPad, Android, all here! I currently have a total of 10 gadgets! Xanfar:Wow, so much gadgets here. Do you store it for backup? Antares:Apparently, yes. Redux:This time, I'll show you who am I actually, I'm a Winter Melon! Redux shows his actual form by opening his costume. Anna:You are a Winter Melon? Why don't you show us outside? Redux:Because of zombie invasion that makes me frustrated! Gonna move my house here Xanfar:By what? Redux: I actually have a house-like helicopter! It looks like a house, contains rooms and wide enough but it's actually has some huge propellers that makes it fly! Anna:Let's take your house here! There's some helipad above our house! Redux:K. Redux takes his house-helicopter to plants house. Redux:Done. You all can see the interior. There's also a safe that contains 3 kgs of gold! All:WOW! Amazing! In Redux's house... Anna:How can you make this house-helicopter? This seems inpossible. Redux:By using the time-traveling machine I created to travel to 1 century later. I copy the ZombieBot's blueprints about their house-helicopter project and back to present time. the engine's now still works in good condition. Anna:So, you use your time machine to go to 1 century later and takes their blueprints? OK. How long it takes to make this house-helicopter? Redux:About 5 months. So quick with my robots. The robots are now stored in the robot room. Xanfar:Then how can you get so much gold? Redux:Using the time machine to 1024 years ago and stole some people's gold by my handy gold magnet. Note that this is not a plant one, this is the portable one. Battery lasts for 5 hours. Arglaxx:Then about robot? Do you copy the ZombieBot's blueprints? Redux:Yes, it is. Antares: How much money you spent to make this place? Redux:About $250.000 Antares:So expensive! Redux:Yes, because this is a futuristic technology! That's why I stole some golds from the past. Anna:How about the time machine? How can you make it? Redux:Using the data I stole from Hoverreaction Facility. Anna:What is Hoverreaction Facility? Redux:Some kind of zombie facility located in Arctic. The security is so thick so no wonder if I am camouflage like a zombie. Xanfar:So Arctic is now a zombie facility base? Redux:Yes. And based on my intel, Zomboss is there. Xanfar:What? How can he's in there? Redux: Using his supercharged jetpack that has a speed up to 1000 mph. Xanfar:Then, should we revenge? Redux:No. Don't do that now. We still must create some technology to defeat 'em and save the humankind from destruction. Anna:Technology like an overpowered pistol, sniper, machine gun, cannon, artillery or plant robot? Redux:Yes like that. Anna:But how can? Redux:Trial and error is the solution. Antares:Like what? Like inserting a supercharged rocket into a huge pistol that fits small and big projectiles? Redux:Yes, like that. Antares: How about modifying the rocket launcher's scope by replacing the old one with sniper scope and modifying the rocket using Meteor MH rockets? Redux:Good! That's the way we defeat Zomboss! Anna:What is Meteor MH rockets? Antares:As seen on Iron Man PS2/PSP game. After the main warhead explodes, 3 smaller rockets will come and strike zombies, for that extra BOOM. Xanfar:Zeus EMP pulse rifle also the best choice for our primary weapon. It releases EMP charge so if there are any mechanical targets such as Zombot, it'll be disarmed for 2 seconds, giving us a time to defeat it. Redux:Both are good! That's our great way to defeat Zomboss! Anna: But about the maximum security? Xanfar:Dont worry. Our weapons will handle that. Arglaxx:I suggest using .50 caliber from Desert Eagle on a Glock pistol. Its burst firing method is powerful, making it the best secondary weapon. Modify the Glock first! Anna:Suggest using Sunspear 2.0 AGMS! it's a homing Anti-grav missiles that's powerful enough to destroy some helicopter zombies, balloon zombies and other fast-moving zombies! Redux:Then let's start making it! They start making weapons.3 months later... Redux:We are done making this! Arglaxx: Then prepare battle! Redux:Not now. We still have to test these weapons to ensure if all weapons are working properly. To be continued. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics with pretend Plants or Zombies